1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a composition including dapsone for preventing or treating a side effect of a steroid in a subject and use of the composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dapsone is also known as diaminodiphenylsulfone (DDS), and its IUPAC name is 4-[(4-aminobenzene)sulfonyl]aniline. Dapsone is an antibacterial substance that is most commonly used in combination with rifampicin and clofazimine as multidrug therapy (MDT) for the treatment of Mycobacterium leprae infections (e.g., leprosy). It is also a second-line treatment for prophylaxis against Pneumocystis pneumonia (PCP) caused by Pneumocystis jirovecii in HIV patients of which cluster of differentiation 4 (CD4) counts are less than 200 per milligram. Dapsone is used in combination with pyrimethamine in the treatment of malaria. Dapsone is commercially available in both topical and oral formulations.
Currently available methods to treat a side effect caused by steroid therapy are exemplified by the following: administration of insulin or oral anti-diabetic drugs in the case of diabetes; administration of antacids or H2 blocking agents in the case of digestive tract symptoms; administration of vitamin D or calcium in the case of osteoporosis; administration of an ocular tension lowering agent in the case of glaucoma; and administration of psychotropic drugs in the case of mental aberration or depression.
In spite of these known methods of treatment, there is still a need to develop methods that prevent or treat a side effect of steroid therapy.